Various systems and methods exist for machining components having complex shapes and surfaces that are susceptible to geometric variations, such as blades and vanes of gas turbine engines. Some existing systems and methods have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.